simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Trébol/1
¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Mensajes? ¡Clic aquí para dejarme un mensaje! ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Sims Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Salce. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Salce (Discusión) 01:58 1 may 2009 Sientete libre de hacer lo que quieras. Un wiki significa un proyecto libre, esta hecho para que todo el mundo lo edite. Gracias por corregir las traducciones. Tengo un comentario que hacerte, cuando escribes "sims" ponlo en minúscula porque no es nombre propio salvo que sea el título del juego. Por ejemplo, si dices: "El juego Los Sims 3 saldrá a la venta el día...", ahí sí va con mayúscula. Pero si la frase es: "Esta vez el jugador podrá pasear por la ciudad con sus sims", ahí va con minúscula. :No te preocupes, yo me ocupo del artículo de Los Sims 2 y las cuatro estaciones. Ya no estoy ocupado, era un fin de semana con mucha tarea pero ahora dispongo de tiempo. Me estoy poniendo al día y esta semana va a estar listo el skin personalizado. Voy a pedir en el wiki de creación de logos un logo que destaque más. Participar en Simspedia Hola, gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar. Voy a ir respondiendo punto por punto al mensaje que me dejaste para no perderme. xD Artículos de Los Sims Para los artículos de Los Sims me parece que es mejor continuar traduciendo por ahora. Más adelante podremos comenzar con la redacción propia pero quiero que tengamos una base sólida de información porque de momento son solo tres artículos. Plantilla "En obras" y otras La verdad yo no tengo mucha imaginación pero si se te ocurre una forma de hacerla más al estilo Sims no dudes en modificarla. Yo me enteraré en seguida y si algo no me gusta lo discutimos. Sólo te pido que no sea demasiado colorido. Quiero darle a este Wiki un aspecto más minimalista que el que tiene Sims Wiki en inglés. Sims Wiki me resulta demasiado sobrecargado con esos cuadros en celeste y amarillo. Plantilla "Bienvenido" Te doy toda la razón, esta esta bien fea. Lo que sucede es que necesito remodelar toda la portada. Estoy pensando en poner una nueva bienvenida, recuadros de articulo destacado, datos curiosos, videos y una especie de feed que muestre las últimas noticias y al hacerle clic lleve a una pagina "blog". Sin embargo no lo hice todavía porque ahora me estoy concentrando en los artículos de Los Sims. Si tu quieres empezar a mejorar la portada te agradecería mucho. Sólo te pido que seas organizado con las plantillas para que sea fácil entenderlas. Artículos de ayuda En este momento el wiki esta en una etapa en la que mucho se hace con prueba y error. La verdad es que no estamos preparados para recibir muchos usuarios inexpertos, sería un lío el wiki. Por eso no me preocupé mucho por los articulos de ayuda para estos usuarios. Más adelante, cuando el wiki este más organizado voy a empezar a dejar mensajes de publicidad en todos lados y ahí si vamos a necesitar artículos de ayuda para guiar a los usuarios que no saben nada de wikis. Monaco.css Ya tengo casi terminada la piel nueva pero algunos detalles no me terminan de convencer. Si quieres aportar ideas puedes ver como está quedando aquí: http://es.sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Los_Sims_3&useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom. Creo que si uso esos colores va a hacer falta crear un nuevo logo que destaque más. Dime que piensas. Admin Yo no soy el burócrata del wiki, no tengo los derechos para cambiar de rango a los usuarios. Sólo soy un administrador que se ocupa de todo el wiki porque el burócrata nunca se preocupó por su wiki. Voy a ver como te desempeñas esta semana y si todo va bien me comunicaré con el staff de Wikia para pedir que te den el rango de administrador. Los Sims 2 Lo único que hice fue terminar el infobox y agregar las expansiones. Hiciste un gran trabajo. Faltaría poner los tipos de sims (Controlables, NPC, townies). Cuentale a quien puedas en internet del wiki. Estoy haciendo un userbar para usar en foros, haber si se empieza a meter mas gente. Mensajería instantanea Me gustaría poder contactarte por Messenger. Agrégame, mi e-mail es "salcedoa25@hotmail.com". Logo Hi Trébol. El logo fue un poco indistinto tan que yo lo hice más agudo, entonces puse un resplandor blanco alrededor de lo hacerlo se destaca más. ¿Lo quiere usted esta manera? Si usted desea algo diferente, permitió que mí saber y veré lo que puedo hacer. English: The logo was a little blurry so I made it sharper, then I put a white glow around it to make it stand out more. Do you like it this way? If you want something different, let me know and I'll see what I can make. JoePlay (talk) 18:02 5 may 2009 (UTC) Simspedia Hola, ya hice el cambio de Sims Wiki a SimsPedia. Espero que sigan trabajando tan bien como hasta ahora :-) --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:57 14 may 2009 (UTC) Rasgos de personalidad De acuerdo, traduciremos el artículo entre los dos, empiezo por los últimos rasgos de la lista para que no estemos traduciendo lo mismo los dos. Los voy a ir editando en tu página de discución, luego tú los agregas al artículo, así no se nos mezcla todo. --Salce 03:42 25 may 2009 (UTC) Traducción oficial La estructura para mostrar los rasgos que usan en sims wiki en inglés es la siguiente: :Nombre del rasgo: "descripción oficial" : *''Aspecto clave del rasgo.'' : *''Otro aspecto clave del rasgo.'' : *''etc.'' Me parece que será mejor si dejamos vacía la parte de descripción oficial y la completamos más tarde, cuando tengamos el juego. Así vamos a poder poner la traducción oficial del juego en español. Mi traducción Hoy traduje varios más, queda traducir desde "Bookworm" hasta "Frugal". Borro de tu discución los que ya copiaste en el artículo. Los nuevos los agregué directamente al artículo. Estoy sin Internet Tengo un problema con mi conexión a Internet así que tengo que acceder desde un ciber. Por eso no entré en Simspedia los últimos días. Te aviso para que no pienses que abandoné el proyecto. --Salce 15:50 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Expandiendo el wiki Leí tu mensaje. Yo me ocuparé de las habilidades y los empleos. Tu puedes trabajar en lo que más te interese, no tengo inconveniente mientras no sea ninguna de estas dos cosas. Te puedo sugerir crear artículos sobre necesidades y modificadores de humor (artículos Motive y Moodlet del wiki en inglés). En cuanto a la Ambrosia, nunca logré prepararla pero sé esto: la fruta de la vida se consigue habiendo desarrollado la jardinería al máximo. El pez de la muerte se consigue habiendo desarrollado la habilidad de pesca al máximo. Fusión de Wikias Me encantaria que fucionaramos las wikis para hacer una sola, voy a tratar de que cierren mi SimsPedia y me unire al tuyo. --SebaXL 01:25 14 jul 2009 (UTC) Enobras Buenas. ¡Me alegra que la nueva imagen para la plantilla Enobras te haya gustado! Pensé que había que agregarle un estilo más "sim", así que la edité, y pues yo considero que está bien. También aprovecho para decir que cualquier trabajo gráfico que necesiten yo me ofrezco para realizarlo, he estudiado diseño así que por si se ofrece pues ya saben. ¡Hasta luego! --RomanceQuimico 21:19 27 jul 2009 (UTC) Categorías Jaja... es verdad deberíamos habernos puestos de acuerdo. Mira, yo trato de basarme en la Sims Wiki en inglés. Ellos no usan tantas categorías en cada artículo. Yo considero que, a los fines de organización del wiki, las expansiones también son videojuegos. No nos beneficiaría mucho separarlas porque la mayor parte de la saga Sims está formada por expansiones. Lo que sí creo es que cada expansión debe estar en una categoría correspondiente a su juego base. Por ejemplo, Los Sims 2: Noctámbulos debe ir en al categoría Los Sims 2 ¿Qué te parece? --Salce 22:39 5 ago 2009 (UTC) DJjuanjr Hola Trébol, hace algun tiempo que no hablabamos. Quería agradecerte por ocuparte del tema de DJjuanjr. Ayer yo estaba bastante molesto por una serie de problemas personales (nada grave), por eso fui bastante exagerado con el tema del vandalismo y la ortografía. Parece que después de lo que le dijiste, DJjuanjr está intentando hacer las cosas bien. Yo creí que era otro troll de esos con los que no se puede tratar. Es evidente que tú eres mejor tratando con las personas. Por cierto, lamento no estar participando mucho en el wiki ultimamente, no tengo excusa, voy a tratar de ponerme en marcha con los artículos de las habilidades. Has hecho un gran trabajo con el artículo de los animatrones. Saludos, --Salce 22:32 13 ago 2009 (UTC) Ayudo en las obras de simspedia!colabora! pidanme lo que quieran los ayudo en esa obra es muy dificil y contaran con mi ayuda los ayudare si quereis Trabajen che tengo que haser todo yo para que trabajen y son ustedes los que tienen que hacer todo todo yo tengo que haser para que ustedes lo hagan hagan algo ustedes tengo que aser todo yo --DJjuanjr(Discusion) :Un wiki es un sitio colaborativo, es construído por todos los usuarios. Trébol y yo no estamos obligados a participar más, no somos los dueños del wiki, nuestra función es únicamente administrativa. :Más allá de eso, si te fijas en cambios recientes verás que, desde el 18 de Agosto, Trébol a estado mucho más activo que tú, así que no sé por qué te quejas. :No estoy menospreciando tu trabajo, has hecho un gran aporte, de hecho eres el tercer usuario con más ediciones, pero debés informarte bien antes de recriminar al resto. --Salce 19:14 23 ago 2009 (UTC) Te Digo La Biografia De Homero Lapida mira yo la sace del sims 3 como yo lo tengo dise la biografia del sims 3 con un truco no te lo puedo desir es muy conplicado de eso sace la informacion y gunter lo sace de un video de la biografia de homero lapida--juan es un san 21:37 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Como Hago Mi perfil es muy dificil me ayudan a aserlo no esta para selesionar eso me ayudan--juan es un san 21:39 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Raro no? Julieta capulleto es una parodia a julieta capuleto de (romeo y julieta) y Romeo Monchurresco a romeo montesco y tambien viven en vero y en ellos en villa verona tambien las dos familias estan peleadas y marcurio es matcurio amigo de romeo Si tengo el sims 3 Si lo tengo para que querias saber eh --juan es un san 01:53 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Frenesí de artículos DJuanjr y el nuevo usuario Bethoo están creando artículos de personajes sin parar, con mucho entusiasmo. El problema es que los artículos no incluyen categorías, están muy desprolijos, y no usan la ficha de personajes. Hasta ahora yo dejo que hagan los artículos y voy detrás de ellos corrigiendolos. No tengo problema con corregir los artículos pero el problema es que hacen tantos artículos por día que se me pasan muchos. Entonces me puse a pensar que sería mucho más productivo si les dejamos en su página de discusión una serie de pautas para crear artículos de personajes, que incluyan el uso de la plantilla de "Sim", la prolijidad, y las categorías en las que deben meter cada artículo. Así sus artículos serían de mejor calidad y no tendríamos que corregirlos con tanta urgencia. También deberiamos decirles que se tranquilicen un poco y hagan artículos más cuidadosamente, de esa forma su trabajo será más valioso, pero no sé como decirselos sin que parezca una actitud desagradecida. Basicamente quería pedirte que me ayudarás a escribir el mensaje que le dejaremos a los usuarios porque tu eres mejor para tratar con ellos. --Salce 04:24 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Nose poner parametros no entiendo como haser plantillas cual botones hay que apretar y lo de la prolijidad lo voy a mejorar --juan es un san 20:29 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Yase aser plantillas ya me aprendi a aser plantillas Te digo que hisimos mientras tu no estavas Estabamos hasiendo las familias de las rarezas eh villa verona para terminarlas rapida,Por lo que veo nuevos usuarios an estado ayudando y son perfectos por eso te digo que estamos siendo una maravilla en las simspedia y esta simspedia se esta hasiendo una !WIKIPEDIA! ehmos mejorado mejor desde que nuevos usuarios se integraron creo que ya estaremos listo para mas y mas hasta que los articulos se conviertan en maravilla y la simspedia se convierta en la wiki mas visitada de todo los tiempo con gracias el usuario --juan es un san 14:24 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Arc.94 Gracias, si la verdad que algo sé de edición y todo eso, porque estaba en el wiki en inglés, y corregía faltas de ortografía y todas esas cosas, y a veces agregaba o completaba artículos, y esas cosas, y no sabía que había uno en castellano :O, pero buen, tampoco se hacer la gran cosa. Y sí, escribo canciones, alguna vez si querés te muestro una, (aunque tengo como 20). Em y no sé que más (?), Gracias! Error Hay un error en la página de Olvido Fantoche, quiero decir, el link está mal, porque dice "Olvida Fantoche". Y no se, se hace una página nueva y se borra esa o hay alguna manera de corregir el link? Cualquier cosa avisame --Arc.94 02:02 26 sep 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 JavaScript No, no se casi nada de JavaScript. En algún momento, cunado tenía una página web, aprendí un poco, solo lo necesario para hacer alguanas cosas, pero eso fue hace más de cuatro años, ya no me acuerdo de nada ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente? --Salce 05:32 26 sep 2009 (UTC) :Me parece buena idea que los usuarios puedan reportar errores de esta forma. Pero lo que no sé es como agregar una pestaña al lado de donde dice "Vigilar". Hasta donde yo sé, esta barra de tareas es fija, tal vez haya una forma de editarla en el MediaWiki pero no estoy seguro. Voy a investigar un poco. Soy admin Hola, bueno a mi me mandaron a hacer eso los de Wikia, yo solo acato las órdenes, si tienes algún problema comunicate con el staff, me mandaron a poner eso porque varios usuarios se quejaron de problemas en la wiki. Atte...--FanFicPokémon 21:20 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Todo Todo está mal, la interacción, la forma de los artículos, el formato de imágenes descomprimidas,los enlaces recopilatorios, etc. Y no tengo que avisarte nada, soy superior a tí.--FanFicPokémon 22:47 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Habla con Obama si quieres, eso no me afecta en lo absoluto, ya que mande a investigar esta wiki y 12 admins más están vigilando esta wiki y al mínimo desorden lo cierran.--FanFicPokémon 22:52 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Aviso Me avisaron que tienen un plazo de 72 horas para arreglar todos los problemas que anteriormente nombré.--FanFicPokémon 22:56 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Respuesta No soy tan experto en arreglos de wikis, eso tendrías que preguntarselo a otro admin como Marcos Iber o León Sierra. Yo solo notifico y cierro wikis. --FanFicPokémon 23:02 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Bloqueo Por su insolencia e irrespetuosidad temo que tendré que bloquearlo por 40 días, y no tiene anda que ver las ediciones, yo no edito, solo aviso. Así que está bloqueado insolente mocoso bueno para nada y esta wiki será cerrada para siempreeeeeee.--FanFicPokémon 23:52 27 sep 2009 (UTC) FanFicPokemon este tipo esta demente se cree el superior del mundo mira que te quede claro fanficpokemon no tiene el permiso de faltarle el respeto a los administradores de esta wiki y ustede nisiquiera esta regristado en wikipedia asi que no se haga el superior le quedo claro --juan es un san 17:10 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Conectate a messeneger Conectate a messenger ahora asi hablamos mejor. --Salce 21:27 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Correo Lectronico Si tengo te lo dejo ramiroa@live.com.ar si quieres agregalo --juan es un san 20:02 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Cuadro leyenda Que tal si creamos un cuadro leyenda para los usuarios que fueron leyendas en simspedia eh que t eparece no es mal idea habla con salce y pensalo --juan es un san 20:09 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Usuario KyleH quien es este usuario lo eh visto en las paginas de los usuarios quien es ese tal kyleh un administrador Sims Repetidos Gracias Trébol por la ayuda de la página http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Sims_Repetidos . ATTE:Nacho Sims Repetidos II Sí los errores era en la parte de estructura pero ya que me estoy acostumbrando así que bueno gracias igual,veré si para mañana puedo continuar con las otras cosas chau -Nacho-